New World Tales
by MasterM1
Summary: Takes place during Dimensional Heroes Ultimate: Watch Barry Flux as he attempts to keep peace in New World
1. Chapter 1

**Ep 1: Arrivals**

It had all been going so well.

The UFT had just gotten into full swing, and everyone was having fun. Sure, there was this other Flux causing trouble, but it couldn't have been too much to handle, right? Barry hadn't gotten where he was by being a pushover.

Then Alabastar happened.

That damn king; him and that stupid ball of light ruined everything! " _If he survives whatever the Arzan heroes throw at him,_ " Barry thought, " _I'm gonna drag him to the Universal Prison kicking and screaming!"_

Oh well. For now, Barry would have to make due with keeping New World in order while the heroes cleaned up this mess.

" _Still,"_ Barry thought while taking care of some paperwork. " _If I'm gonna be any help, I might as well use what I'm good at."_

In the few days since he'd arrived here, he'd gotten straight to business: sending men to get the two cities up and running, ordering replica bodies for the Spirits, and establishing portals as temporary replacements for the Trade Gates. As for the Cross-Worlds of the Multiverse, it was surprising just how willing they were to help the refugees robbed of their homes.

" _I guess Sam's dream isn't as hopeless as one might think."_ Barry thought. The guy had a good heart, and from what he heard about this place before the incident, he knew how to run a world. Barry had even heard some of the refugees saying that they were thinking of staying here for good.

A call from his phone interrupted his thoughts. Answering the call, he held the phone up to his ear. "This is Barry."

" _Sir, it's good to hear from you,"_ the voice on the other end said. _"We've reached the underwater city and have established power. We're going to try and bring it up to the surface now."_

"Good," Barry said. "Make sure you water-proof everything after you do. We need to make sure that it doesn't sink the moment someone walks onto it."

" _Roger that."_ The call ended. Just then, a new figure jumped onto the desk.

"Hello Eevee," Barry said, petting the Pokémon. "You're still worried about Jexi, huh?"

"Eevee…" the Pokémon replied, sounding worried.

"Hey, don't worry, Jexi can take care of himself," Barry said. "Besides, I doubt he'd appreciate me sending you into danger."

At that moment, the door opened as Wiz walked into the room. "Hey, do you have a second?"

"Sure Wiz, what's up?" Barry asked.

"Well," Wiz began, clearly on edge. "Well, you know how you asked the Cross-Worlds to send ant heroes they had to help us out? Well, they just arrived."

"Alright, send them in." Barry said. Wiz then motioned outside, and a few faces entered into the room.

"Salutations!" a young girl with orange hair and green eyes greeted. "My name is Penny Polendina, it's nice to meet you!"

"Likewise," Barry said. "Last I heard, you were part of the Heroes Coalition, correct? You disappeared after it disbanded, what happened?"

"Well, I was…unable to go back to Remnant, so a friend of Marcus was kind enough to take me in," Penny said.

"Oh, Oh! She's talking about me," a man in blue armor said. "She is now Freckles' sister!"

"Oh, you're Michael J Caboose, correct?" Barry said, looking apprehensive.

"Yes, but you can call me Caboose! The other Reds and Blues are here to! We were going to get pizza in the Future Universe when Santa showed up and broke everything!" Caboose said.

"Uh…that wasn't Santa…" Barry said.

"Oh, sorry, it was the Easter Bunny!" Caboose corrected himself.

Cue facepalm.

"Alright, moving on…" Barry said, looking at the other gathered heroes. He then sees a face that throws him off guard.

"Wait…Ichigo?!" Barry yelled, taken aback. "Ichigo Kurosaki?!"

Indeed, Ichigo Kurosaki, former founding member of the Dimensional Heroes, stood before Barry.

"Yeah, that's me. I know it's a shock." Ichigo said.

"But…how?" Barry asked. "Karikura Town was among the first worlds to be wiped out."

"Well, I was taking the family on a vacation to the Undead Universe's Cross-World when that light beam struck. We came here after the portals got set up. Figured that if Jexi and the others were anywhere, it would be here." Ichigo said. "So…they here?"

"No, you missed them." Barry said. "They went to the World of Light to take down the ones that caused this."

"Speaking of which…" Penny interrupted. "Is it true? Is this the Arzan Prophecy I heard about?"

" _So, it is time."_ Ichigo thought. " _Well…can't just stand around here, can I?"_ "Hey, you mind if I follow them?" the Soul Reaper cut in. "I'm itching to help them out."

"If you insist." Barry said. "The Trade Gate is in town. As for the others….I need you to stay here and act as a security team in case anyone tries anything funny."

"Understood." Penny said.

"OK." Caboose added.

As the heroes left, Barry reflected on the events.

"Man…well, at least I'm getting some practice for my new plan." Barry said, pulling out a folder labeled:

 **PROJECT: COALITION 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**New World Tales**

 **Ep 2: Getting to Work**

* * *

A few hours later, Ichigo stands with his family in front of the Trade Gate leading to the World of Light.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Orihime asked. "I can handle myself in a fight, you know that."

"Yeah, well, I know," Ichigo began. "But I need you to stay with Kazui. After everything that's happened…I don't want him without some familiarity."

"Dad," Kazui said. "Do you think…you can get me Luffy's autograph?"

"Sure thing, little guy," Ichigo smiled, ruffling his son's hair. "Just promise me you won't get into trouble, 'k?"

"You got it, Dad!" Kazui said, throwing a salute.

"Well, I'm off. I'll be back as soon as I can." Ichigo said, walking into the Trade Gate. "I love you both."

The Soul Reaper then disappeared, fading into the Gate as his family looks on. Barry approaches the two.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Barry said. "He's handled enemies far worse than Alabastar. For now, maybe you could lend a hand in keeping the other refugees in order?"

"Oh, of course!" Orihime said. "Lead the way, Mr. Flux."

* * *

 _Later…_

Barry figured that with all this extra help, it was time to really start getting the ball rolling. With two cities to get up and running, the Flux family member decided to organize the heroes as best he could. To that end, he brought everyone together and started up a plan.

"Right then," Barry said, getting everyone's attention. "First of all, thanks for taking the time to come here. I know that this is a bit unexpected…"

"Yeah, that sums everything up." Griff said in a flat tone.

"Ahem!" Barry vocalized. "Yes, but right now, you guys are pretty much the only help I have, so I need you to cooperate. I've divided up your work schedules in order to suit your talents. Morale shouldn't be too hard to handle; the live footage of the heroes' progress is helping to keep spirits ( _heh_ ) of the people up. That leaves a few positions I need filled. Sarge, you're in charge of security. If someone tries causing trouble, you take them down… _non-lethally."_

"Fine, ya big softie," Sarge said.

"Try and get some recruits from the refuges if you need to. Simmons, Carolina, Wash, Tucker, you're with him. Next is…Medical Division. Orihime, I'm putting you in charge of that sector. Think you can handle it?" Barry asked, turning to the healer.

"I'll do my best." Orihime replied.

"Okay, Doc will assist you. Caboose, Penny, Lopez, you three are the Engineering Division. I'm sending you to the underwater city to help the team there get it up and running." Barry addressed them.

"I will help to the best of my ability!" Penny replied.

"Me too! I will help make the city a boat!" Caboose added.

"Me niego a ir a ninguna parte cerca del agua con este idiota ( **I refuse to go anywhere near the water with this idiot** )." Lopez finished.

"Lopez, be nice." Penny replied in a disapproved tone. "And don't worry, Caboose is a good engineer."

"¿Por qué pones mucha fe en este hombre ( **Why do you put some much faith in this manchild** )?" Lopez asked in an surprisingly annoyed tone for a robot.

"Okay, you two please stop!" Barry said, regaining control. "Right, that leaves Donut and Griff. You guys are on Portal Patrol. All I need you to do is check the portals twice a day to make sure they haven't been used without authorization. After that, you have the day to yourselves. Can you do that?"

"Sure thing!" Donut said.

"I guess I can take some time off being lazy for that," Griff said.

"Alright, then get out there. Good luck everyone!" Barry said as the meeting ended.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

The portal to the Standard Universe turned on as a group walked out of it. The group is made up of rotting corpses dressed in clothing typical for a gangster film.

"Say boss, why'd we have ta do this anyway?" One of the corpses asked. "I mean, with Team Go-Go outta the picture, we could rob Las Vegas ta our heart's content! It ain't like the cops can stop us."

"Ya ain't seeing the big picture, Tombstone," the pone in the front replied. "What we got here is a golden opportunity. With all these refugees stuck here with no place ta run and no place ta hide, and with those goody-two-shoes off fighting that lightshow, there ain't nothing standing between us and a massacre. And since anyone we kill becomes part'a our gang…"

The boss lets the sentence hang in the air until the others get the point.

"We could get ourselves' an army!" Tombstone finished. "Boss, that's brilliant!"

"Yeah, well, Al Cor-Pone didn't get ta the top by being a dumbbell." The boss replied. "And when those heroes get back, we'll pump 'em full'a lead! We'll be famous! Ain't nobody gonna mess with the gang that offed the heroes of the Arzan Prophecy! Come on boys, it's time for Bloody Sunday Gang ta go on a recruitment drive!"


	3. Chapter 3

**New World Tales**

 **Ep 3: Son of a Soul Reaper!**

After the meeting adjourned, Orihime and Doc had taken to making their way across town, looking to see if anyone needed help. So far, they hadn't seen anything serious: a few scrapes, a few brawls, but otherwise, nothing much. Thus, they had taken to getting to know one another, seeing as though they were going to be working together.

"…And then I said "I'm the _original_ bad boy." Then BOOM! I blast him right in the face with the rocket launcher!" Doc said. "You should've seen how high he went!"

"…Right." Orihime said, more than a little disturbed. "…uh, just out of curiosity, what medical school did you graduate from?"

"Graduate?" Doc asked.

"…Never mind."

Just then, their talk is disrupted when a scream pierces the air, followed by some citizens running away in the opposite direction.

"RUN! Run for your lives!" One of them said as they passed the medical division.

The two watch them run and then look at each other.

"…Go check it out?" Doc asked.

"Go check it out." Orihime answered as the two medics break into a run towards the source.

"Well, this is odd." Donut said, looking at the console for the Standard portal. Meanwhile, Grif stood back, watching the pink-suited soldier. "Grif, did Barry say anything about someone else coming today?"

"What makes you think I was listening during the meeting?" Grif said. "I mean, it's bad enough that we lost our vacation planet, but there isn't one God-damned pizza place on this damn world! Everyone knows that pizza brings people together! I'm gonna have a word with that Sam guy when he gets back!"

"Grif, I'm serious." Donut said. "This says that the portal was used during our meeting, but we were all there! Barry said to check in with him if the portal said something like this, right?"

"Ugh, fine." Grif said, picking up his communicator and calling Barry. "Yo Barry, the portal to the Standard Universe was used during the meeting. Did you know?"

"No, I didn't know about it. But I think I know who came out; the town is under attack! I need you two to get down there and provide support." Barry said.

"Aw great. Well, there goes my plans for a nap." Grif said, taking out his Grifshot. "Let's go, Donut!"

"Right behind you!" Donut replied, pulling out two pistols before following Grif.

"Ya mooks made the wrong mistake messing with the Bloody Sunday Gang!" Tombstone said, trying to punch Wash with brass knuckles before the Freelancer grabbed his hand and kicked the undead mobster in the gut.

"Really? Doesn't seem like much of a mistake." Wash replied. "Also, "Tombstone?" What, is that all you came up with for a name?" Just then, Wash's armor was pelleted by bullets, fired by Cor-Pone.

"Looks like my bullets ain't gonna do jack-s*** against that facy suit of yer's." The mobster said. "Ah, big deal! Once I kill ya, it'll be curtains for those Ultra Hero Force chumps!"

"Oh yeah?" a voice behind Cor-Pone asked before the mobster was impaled by a laser sword. "STAB! You're done!" Tucker shouted

"HA! Ya think that's gonna work?!" Al said, his head twisting around to look at Tucker, eye to helmet. "I'm a zombie, ya shmuck! Any weapons ya got can't kill me, see?" Cor-Pone then headbutted the soldier, allowing him to break free of the sword. "Arrgh…I ain't got any time ta waste on ya jokers! I've got blood ta spill and new members ta bring in!"

"Not while I'm here!"

Everyone turns to the source of the new voice and sees Kazui Kurosaki standing defiantly at Al Cor-Pone.

"Hey, that's Ichigo's kid!" Sarge said. "Get outta here! We don't need you around right now!"

"Huh? You say Ichigo's brat?" Cor-Pone asked. "(Damn, this ain't good. If I off the little guy, then his old man 'll go on a rampage, and the last thing I need is one of the heroes ta have a reason ta beat me inta paste. On the other hand…every bit helps!) Ya got a death wish, kid? Fine!"

Cor-Pone then turned his Tommy Gun on the boy and pulled the trigger. However, Kazui disappeared, the bullets hitting the ground he was standing on only moments before.

"The hell?" Cor-Pone exclaimed, looking around. "Where'd he-"

"Right behind you."

Cor-Pone turned around to see Kazui dressed in a robe similar to his father, with the addition of a hoodie. The boy is also holding a sword very similar to his father's.

"What the-?! Ya got those powers too!?" Cor-Pone exclaimed in surprise.

"Yep. Now get ready to fly!" Kazui said, holding his sword over his head. "Getsuga…"

"W-Wait a sec! Can't we talk about this like pals?" Cor-Pone asked nervously.

"…Tensho!"

The sword emitted the familiar attack, blasting Cor-Pone straight into a wall, creating a clod of dust. When it clears, Cor-Pone lies in the walls remains, unconscious.

"Aw yeah! I rock!" Kazui said…right before getting a smack to the head. "OW!"

"Kazui Kurosaki, what were you thinking?!" Orihime shouted, lifting the boy by his hoodie. "Do you know how dangerous that was, running off into a fight like that?! You could've been seriously hurt!"

"But Mom, these guys weren't even as dangerous as Hollows!" Kazui complained. "Besides, even if I did get hurt, you could've just healed me!"

"That is no excuse! Your father will hear about this!" she replied as she dragged her son away by his ear. "Until he gets back, you are staying by my side 24/7!"

"Mom…" Kazui groaned as he was dragged away, the Security Team watching the scene play out.

"…Huh. Reminds me of good old Momma Sarge." Sarge said as he watched the two leave. "For now, let's get these punks tied up."

 _Meanwhile…_

Barry watched the events play out and sighed in relief. Luckily, no one had been hurt by Bloody Sunday; probably for the best that Sam not hear about this. It was Kazui that was the most interesting part.

"So, Ichigo's son has Soul Reaper powers…" Barry said interested. "Hmm…with a little training, he could be a good hero. I'll have to let his father know about this. He'll probably want to personally train him."


End file.
